


Drunk Love

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, drunk! mulder, fuff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Prompt: Are you drunk?





	Drunk Love

"Mommy, mommy!"

Scully grunted as the force of a sixty-pound child launched itself against her petite frame like a meteor hitting the earth. Will's elbow jammed sharply into her ribs and she coughed in response as her arms wrapped around her lanky son.

He was crying, pressing his face into her blue cotton pajama top. Her seven year old clung to her for dear life causing her motherly instinct to return the gesture instantly. She smoothed his unruly brown hair that came from his father. She kissed his neck and rocked her baby. "What is it, Will?"

"Dad."

"What about dad?"

"Dad is dead."

"What?"

"Daddy's dead. He won't wake up."

She stilled her son's wild actions by cupping his tear-streaked face. "Ssshhh, baby," She whispered. "What do you mean?"

"I went downstairs to get a glass of water and I saw dad dead on the couch," he hiccupped. 

She frowned. Mulder told her he would be home late, or not all, depending on the circumstances. "Go back to bed, Will, I'm sure it's nothing."

"But what if he is dead?"

"Well, it's a good thing your mom's a doctor."

"You cut up dead people." His cherub face contorted into a grimace before a new horror dawned on him. "Are you going to cut up dad?"

"No, no!" She sighed and carried her seven year old awkwardly back to his bedroom. "You're getting too big for me to carry you, Will."

"Hmph." She eased him back onto the bed and he crawled back under the covers. "Are you sure dad isn't dead?"

"Yes. He probably bumped his head is all." She kissed his moppy brown locks. "Good night, sweetie."

"Night," he replied hesitantly. "Mom?"

"Yes, William?"

"Are you sure dad isn't dead?"

"Positive. Make him take you to the Nationals game tomorrow if he isn't and spend the entire day with you."

"I'd like that," he mumbled.

Scully tucked her son back in and pushed the wispy strands before shutting her son's door behind her. She paused, listening for any noise downstairs until she heard a mighty loud snort followed by a snore. She relaxed and ventured down the stairs to their living room and saw Mulder passed out on the couch. She kneeled over him, gently stroking his short hair. "Mulder," she whispered.

"Hmph." 

He twisted on the couch and Scully smiled, kissing behind his ear. "Mulder, come on, let's go to bed," she urged. She grabbed his arms and shifted him upright. "Come on."

Mulder shifted upright and smiled goofily. "You know what, Scully, you're my favorite Scully."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"Still drunk," he corrected. 

"Were things with my brothers that bad?" she asked.

"Oh, no. Bill loves me now, you know. No more Sorry Son of a Bitch Mulder, no ma'am. He finally likes me, Scully. And Charlie. I like Charlie. But I still got the best Scully, Dana Scully that is." He pulled her down onto his lap and hugged her against him. "Dr. Dana Katherine Scully is the best Scully in the world."

She chuckled and patted his hands. He reeked of beer and she was glad things finally went well between him and her brothers. "Where are my brothers?"

"Oh? Hm. I took a cab." He paused in thought before nodding in confirmation. "Yeah, I took a cab. Charlie passed out on your mom's couch. Bill said something about going torpedo hunting with Tara. Your mother was...I think asleep. I don't know. But I don't do torpedo hunting. We like to hunt for the truth." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "The truth is in you, Scully..."

She kept herself from laughing out loud so she would not wake William. "Our son thought you were dead. Came crying to me and everything."

"Hmmm." He sobered slightly. "Sorry."

"Just make sure you tell him your head is okay. You need to take him to a baseball game tomorrow."

"Do you know how hard it is to get tickets?" he whined, nuzzling her neck sleepily. He let out a deep breath as he got comfortable and prepared to sleep sitting up with Scully in his laps. "Hm. You're comfortable."

"Mulder, not here. Let's go to bed. Come on."

She pulled his lanky form up and he wrapped his arm around her sloppily and smiled. "You're still my favorite Scully, Scully." He kissed the top of her head. "Dr. Dana Katherine Scully, best Scully in the world."

"Just don't go around telling my brothers, you'll make them jealous."

"There isn't enough of Foxy Fox Mulder to go around to share, sorry."

"I'm glad you did this tonight, Mulder," she whispered as they went up the stairs. "It means a lot to me."

"Anything for you, Scully. I may regret the hangover in the morning though."

She chuckled softly as she guided her drunken Mulder back to bed with her.


End file.
